


I'm Not Perfect

by LaureJWinston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles: Live On Tour, Touring
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureJWinston/pseuds/LaureJWinston





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

**— Laure ! Tu comptes refaire quoi de ton année ? Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé une alternance pour la rentrée.**

**— Je postule partout maman, mais j'ai aucunes nouvelles ...**

**— Il faut trouver une solution, t'as 23 ans !**

Voilà ce que j'entends tous les jours. L'année dernière, j'ai obtenu ma licence. Je voulais poursuivre directement en master en alternance. N'ayant pas trouvé d'employeur, me revoilà cette année en pleine recherche, mais ça s'avère mal parti.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis Laure et j'ai 23 ans. J'habite toujours chez mes parents (Marc & Sandrine), dans le nord de la France à 45 minutes de Lille. Je suis fille unique. Je n'ai personne dans la vie. En même temps il faut dire que physiquement, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces mannequins qui font les couvertures des magazines de mode comme Gigi Hadid, Stella Maxwell ou Kendall Jenner.

Cette année je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner. Positivement ou non : seul l'avenir le dira.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Il s'agit de mon premier écrit, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Je ne m'appelle pas réellement Laure J Winston. Je ne voulait pas publier avec mon vrai nom. 

Pourquoi ce nom ? 

Laure est un prénom que je trouve plutôt joli, et il ressemble à la fin de mon vrai prénom. Le J est en référence à ma grand mère maternel. Et Winston (comme Ben Winston) car je voulait quelque chose qui sonne anglais/américain.

Si durant votre lecture quelque chose vous chagrine, que vous voyez une faute d'orthographe ou autres, n'hésitez pas !

Si vous avez des remarques, des questions je suis ouvert à vous. 

@LaureJWinston (Instagram)

@LaureJWinston1 (Twitter)

Laure J Winston (Facebook)

Bisous !

\- LJW

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Vendredi 12 May 2017 – 0h**

C'est aujourd'hui que l'album d'un des membres de One Direction, Harry Styles, sort. La pause du groupe décidée en 2015 a fait beaucoup de peine aux fans. Suivre un groupe depuis sa constitution à XFactor UK et se retrouver sans eux du jour au lendemain ... Ça fait drôle. Depuis on est toujours content(e)s dès qu'un des membres fait un truc en solo. Pour Harry on a attendu avec impatience cette album depuis que Sign Of The Times et Sweet Creature sont disponibles.

Alors sans attendre, je mets mon casque sur mes oreilles et j'active Spotify.

Les chansons se suivent : Meet Me in the Hallway, Sign of the Times, Carolina, Two Ghosts, Sweet Creature, Only Angel, Kiwi, Ever Since New York, Woman et From the Dining Table.

40 minutes de pures merveilles. Certaines mettent toute suite la patate, t'as juste avis de te défouler déçu. Certaines, la voix d'Harry nous donne des frissons et nous transporte ailleurs. Pour son premier album en tant qu'artiste solo, il a vraiment fait fort. En même temps en connaissant Harry, il a dû s'y mettre à fond pour qu'il soit parfait pour lui. Je l'imagine déjà en live. Ça va être dingue.

Je vais sur mon téléphone pour commenter la photo qu'il a posté dans la journée :

     

 

 **harrystyles**   _See you at midnight everywhere._

 **laurecarre**   _ **@harrystyles**_   _Cette album est sublime. Ta voix est incroyable. Franchement, tu peux être fier de toi. En tout cas je suis fier de toi et je pense que tous les fans le sont également. Si jamais avec **@jefezoff**  vous avez besoin d'aide pour la tournée, pensez à moi, je recherche une alternance._

 

Une touche d'humour ne fait de mal à personne. Maintenant au dodo.

 

__________________________

Bonjour !!!!!

Voilà, le premier chapitre est là.

Il est court mais c'est le début de l'histoire. Il faut le temps de tout mettre en place.

Donnez moi vos impressions.

Gros bisous !!

LJW


	3. Chapitre 2

**Vendredi 12 mai 2017 – 7h**

Je descends dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mes parents sont déjà prêts pour partir au boulot. Ils ne sont pas des hauts cadres dans de grandes entreprises mais ils gagnent leur vie normalement comme une famille française de classe moyenne.

Le réveil a piqué ce matin mais il a fallu néanmoins que je me dépêche. Je dois m'occuper de mon petit cousin qui a 3 ans. Sa mère me le dépose pour ensuite partir au travail. Tant que je suis disponible, je fais office de nounou pour lui. Je l'adore ! Il est adorable. Bon d'accord je suis peut-être pas objective. D'un côté ça m'arrange ce petit boulot car tous les mois j'ai un petit « salaire ».

Aujourd'hui, Lucas, va toute la matinée à la maternelle. Donc après l'avoir accompagné, je vais au centre commercial le plus proche pour acheter le CD physique d'Harry. On est en 2017 mais le fait d'avoir le CD dans nos mains, c'est du concret. Ça permet de soutenir l'artiste. En plus des chansons, la pochette constitue également un gros travail de réflexion, de design, le recherche. Donc, je trouve que c'est important. Durant l'après-midi, rien la routine habituelle, c'est à dire jouer, dessiner, s'amuser avec Lucas.

Au soir, à table avec mes parents, on parle de notre journée quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je regarde discrètement sous la table.

**INSTAGRAM**

_Jefezoff (@jefezoff) a accepté votre demande d'abonnement. Vous pouvez désormais voir ses photos et ses vidéos._

**INSTAGRAM**

_Jefezoff a commencé à vous suivre_

**INSTAGRAM**

_Jefezoff : Bonjour,_

 

Quoi ?! Jeffrey ?! Sous le choc, j'ouvre l'application et lis le message.

 

_Bonjour,_

_Je viens de voir que vous m'avez mentionné sur Instagram concernant une demande d'alternance. J'aurais besoin d'informations. Envoyez-moi par mail CV et lettre de motivation expliquant le diplôme que vous voulez préparer._

_Cordialement_.

_Jeffrey Azoff_

_Contact : jeffreyazoff@fullstopmanagement.com_

 

Quelqu'un peut me piquer ? Je suis où ? Je dors ? Je suis morte peut-être ...

**— Laure.**

**— Euh oui, quoi ?**

**— Je t'ai déjà dit pas de téléphone à table.**

**— Désolé papa.**

Je le remets dans ma poche mais dans ma tête c'est le chaos total. Des centaines de questions tournent. Sur les milliers de notifications qu'il doit recevoir, il faut qu'il ait lu mon commentaire. Comment c'est possible, la probabilité est infime. Je n'ai même pas pu avaler le reste de mon assiette. Après avoir débarrassé la table, je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir.

Rien n'est encore faire, alors autant ne pas les entendre crier pour rien finalement. Je décide donc de ne pas en parler à mes parents pour l'instant.

Full Stop Management c'est à Los Angeles non ? Une rapide recherche m'indique qu'ils ont des locaux à Londres. C'est mon professeur d'anglais qui va être contant. Lui qui disait qu'il fallait dépasser les frontières. Je suis en plein dedans.

Il faut que je téléphone Fanny !

.....

**— Je me suis mise dans une merde pas possible !**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?**

Je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je peux lui en parler librement car elle n'est pas fan, loin de là même. Chacun ses goûts après tout. 

Fanny, je l'ai rencontrée à la fac en première année. On s'est toute suite super bien entendues. Elle est fun et on s'amuse bien quand on est ensemble. Malheureusement on s'est un peu perdu de vu depuis la remise de diplôme. Passionnée par le droit durant la licence, elle a décidé de se spécialiser à la Sorbonne à Paris.

**— Nan, Laure, t'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça.**

**— J'ai écrit ça de façon humoristique, et je me suis dit que de toute façon ils ne regarderaient jamais les commentaires. Mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne.**

**— Ecoute, ça peut-être que du positif. T'as ton alternance, t'as un salaire, t'as ton master à la fin et en plus tu auras de l'expérience. Et puis Londres c'est à 1h30 de Lille en Eurostar c'est pas si loin, ta mère peut bien comprendre ça un minimum. C'est pour ton bien au bout du compte. La seule question que tu dois te poser c'est : est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ?**

**— Oui, bien sûr ! T'imagine que le président de l'entreprise est un poids lourd dans l'industrie de la musique. C'est une expérience inespérée de travail pour eux.**

Décidée à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, je commence ma lettre de motivation, en anglais. Pas évident pour une première fois. Mais je me concentre et je m'applique à ne pas faire de fautes, sinon je peux dire adieu à ce poste.

J'explique que j'ai une licence et que je souhaite à la rentrée faire un master en Management à Lille. J'indique que l'on peut acquérir des compétences assez larges avec des cours de comptabilité, de droit, de marketing, etc.... Par la suite, je fais un petit paragraphe pour parler de l'entreprise. Et enfin, je fini par les formules des politesses.

Après avoir recommencé encore et encore, je suis plutôt fier du résultat final. En même temps j'ai au moins mis 2h à la pondre cette lettre. Je la relis une dernière fois avant de la scanner. Maintenant le CV que je traduis en anglais.

Il était 1h du matin quand j'ai rédigé le mail et que j'ai envoyé les documents qu'il m'a demandé. 

____________

Bonjour !!! =) 

Comment vous allez ?

Comme le chapitre 1 est court, je vous poste le chapitre 2 en avance.

Nous sommes qu'au début mais je voudrais savoir : comment vous voyez la suite de l'histoire ?

Bonne semaine ! 

Gros bisous !!

LJW 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Dimanche 28 mai 2017 – 11h30**

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des mères ! Un repas est organisé à la maison avec des membres de ma famille. Je suis devant mon dressing, je ne cherche pas à faire compliqué. J'étais en train d'appliquer un peu de mascara quand mon téléphone sonne, un mail, sur ma boite « pro », un dimanche ? J'ouvre.

**Madame Laure Carre,**

**Après analyse de votre candidature, nous sommes heureux de vous conviez à un entretien le jeudi  8 juin 2017 à 13h au sein de nos locaux à Londres.**

**Cordialement**

**Jeffrey Azoff**

Là, maintenant, toute suite, je peux paniquer ! Je ne suis pas bien ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Jeff alias le manager et meilleur ami d'Harry Styles ! Je saute partout dans ma chambre. Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis tellement excitée.

Je dois être à Londres mercredi. Il faut que j'annonce ça à mes parents aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Durant le repas, les discussions vont bon train entre mon père, ma mère, grands-parents, ma tante & son mari, mes deux cousins accompagnés de leurs femmes et du petit Lucas. Moi je suis pensive, je n'écoute presque pas les conversations, sauf quand j'entends mon prénom émanent de la bouche de mon grand-père qui demande à mes parents si j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire pour la rentrée.

Sous son aspect un peu brusque au premier abord, mon grand-père est un cœur tendre qui se fait beaucoup de soucis pour sa famille.

**— Non, elle n'a toujours rien.** _Répond mon père à ma place_

**— Euuuuh enfaite ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ...**

Tous les regards se tourne vers moi, surpris par cette déclaration.

**— Je suis convoquée à un entretien le 8 juin.**

**— Mais c'est une superbe nouvelle ma puce !**

**— Pour moi oui, pour toi je ne sais pas maman. Il s'agit une société de management d'artiste qui se situe à ... Londres.**

Je dis ce dernier mot doucement, comme un murmure. Mais tout le monde à très bien compris. Ils examinent la réaction de mes géniteurs. Ils ont des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis.

**— Dites quelque chose au moins.**

**— Mais tu ne peux pas partir à Londres, voyons. Ton école est à Lille.**

**— Lille-Londres c'est 1h30, maman.**

**— Et puis comment ça se fait que tu connaisses des entreprises en Angleterre ?**

**— Pour être précis, ils sont basés à Los Angeles. Mais ils ont aménagé des locaux à Londres. Le président, Igor Azoff, il travaille depuis des années dans monde de la musique et il est très connu dans ce milieu. C'est son fils qui me convoque à un entretien.**

**— Il faut qu'on en parle ensemble avec ton père.**

**— Maman, il n'y a pas à réfléchir. J'irais à cet entretien.**

**— Sandrine, - intervient ma grand-mère - c'est une chance pour elle, de pouvoir enfin prouver à tous ces patrons qui ne l'ont pas prise qu'elle était plus que qualifié. Elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'elle aime. C'est son avenir.**

**— Merci mamie de me soutenir, ça fait plaisir.**

La journée se poursuit normalement. Une fois tout le monde reparti en fin d'après-midi, je me retrouve à devoir expliquer à mes parents comment j'ai réussi à avoir cet entretien. Ma mère n'est pas pour. En même temps, laisser sa fille, son unique enfant, partir à Londres toute seule, ce n'est pas évident. Je comprends. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à la maison, je dois faire ma vie.

Dans la soirée, la mère de Lucas m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'elle me soutient dans mon projet et que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour mon petit cousin car elle ne travaille pas ce jour-là et qu'elle va commencer à chercher une nounou. 

 

____________________

Coucou !!!!! 

Nouveau chapitre ! 

Et non Harry n'est pas encore là. Patience, patience ! 

Dit moi, comment peuvent réagir vos parents si, un jour, vous leurs annoncez la même nouvelle que Laure ?

Bon Weekend à vous !

Bisous. 

LJW


	5. Chapitre 4

**Jeudi 8 juin 2017 – 9h**

Je suis prête depuis au moins une demi-heure. Je stresse. Qui n'est pas comme ça lorsqu'il passe un entretien ?

J'ai bouclé mes cheveux pour les laisser détachés. Au niveau de la tenue j'ai fait assez simple, dans les tons plutôt sombres. En même temps une bonne moitié voir les ¾ de mon dressing est ainsi. C'est rare que je porte des pièces de couleurs. Un peu fond de teint, du bronzer pour pas ressembler à un cadavre, du mascara et un rouge à lèvre très nude. Très naturelle. Du parfum et hop finie.

Quand je suis descendue pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner ce matin, mes parents étaient encore là. L'ambiance est pas mal tendue entre ma mère et moi depuis l'annonce. Elle ne digère pas le fait que j'aille à Londres. Et le fait qu'il y est lien entre ça et un membre des One Direction, c'est pire. Elle ne comprend pas comment on peut être fan d'un groupe ou d'une personne. Pour elle c'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller pour aller un concert ou à une avant-première de film. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'idole quand elle était jeune.

Enfin il est temps que je me mette en route vers la gare de Lille Europe dans ma petite Opel Corsa rouge d'occasion que mes parents m'ont offert à l'obtention de mon permis. Elle m'est grandement utile.

Dans l'Eurostar, je profite du trajet pour revoir une peu les questions de bases d'un entretien classique : qualités/défauts, se présenter, etc... Si je foire, il va vraiment se demander pourquoi il a perdu son temps avec une fan.

Il est 12h15 heure locale quand je foule pour la première fois le sol londonien. Je ne suis jamais venue ici ! Dans le taxi complètement typique de la ville, je regarde par la fenêtre. On passe devant le British Museum, on traverse Oxford Street. Londres est vraiment magnifique.

Une fois à destination, je rentre dans le hall d'entrée où une hôtesse d'accueil est dernière un comptoir. Je me présente et elle me dit que Monsieur Azoff arrive dans quelques instants. Elle me fait patienter dans un petit coin constitué de plusieurs fauteuils et d'une table basse. Je suis complétement en panique. J'ai la gorge qui se dessèche. Mes mains tremblent. Mon cœur bat super vite. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Je le reconnais immédiatement.

 **—**   **Bonjour, Jeffrey Azoff, ravi de faire votre connaissance.**  Dit-il en me serrant la main.

**— Laure Carre, merci de me recevoir.**

Je le suis dans ce qu'il semble être son bureau.

**— D'après votre lettre de motivation, le diplôme que vous souhaitez préparer à l'air assez polyvalent mais tout en ayant un point de vue managérial. Qu'est-ce que vous savez du rôle de manager ?**

Voilà comment a débuté notre échange. Il enchaine les questions parfois banales, parfois complexes. Mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure devant l'homme de 31 ans qui est devant moi.

**— Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?**

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

 **— Tu as des questions ?**  Poursuit-il.

**— Je ... Enfaite, vous ne m'avez pas dit quel rôle j'aurai ici ...**

**— Alors enfaite avec Tommy Bruce mon associé, et les différents collaborateurs, on a de plus en plus de mal à gérer les artistes qu'on signe. Charli XCX, Meghan Trainor, Thirty Seconds to Mars et j'en passe. Donc tu seras là pour être mon assistante manager en ce qui concerne Harry.**

Voyant que j'arrive à suivre son flot de parole, il continu.

**— Comme tu le sais déjà, Harry part en tournée en septembre. Mais on voudrait que la tournée se poursuit en 2018. Alors il faudrait que tu organise ça. Et enfin, il faut que je voie avec ton université, et avec ton accord, si tu peux suivre des cours à distance afin d'être tour manager et donc le suivre à travers les différents concerts.**

Euh c'est une blague ? C'est plus de responsabilité que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**— D'accord. Je .. Wow, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité pour une alternante non ?**

**— Oui mais c'est le but. Il faut te former et quoi de mieux que d'être sur le terrain.**

**— Et ça ne le dérange pas ? Je veux dire qu'en signant avec vous, il s'attendait à ce que vous vous occupiez de lui à 100% personnellement.**

**—** **On en a discuté ensemble et il comprend complètement. Si tu ne me crois pas tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Je dois le rejoindre pour le tournage du Late Late Show à Westminster Central Hall.**

**— Je n'ai pas de billet pour rentrer.**

Ma remarque le fait immédiatement rire.

**— Il n'y a pas besoin de billet si t'es avec moi.**

Comment ? Depuis qu'il m'a répondu sur Instagram, je suis toujours surprise avec lui. Je le voyais beaucoup plus froid et distant mais en vrai il est très accueillant et souriant.

Voilà comment Jeffrey et moi-même sommes actuellement à pied en train de passer devant Buckingham Palace et de traverser St James's Park, avec pour ma part ma petite valise à la main. 20 minutes de marche et nous voilà devant le bâtiment entouré de fans. A l'entrée, on nous remet des Pass All Access. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je suis contente d'être là, bien évidement. Mais je me sens un peu coupable de pouvoir rentrer aussi facilement alors que des fans attendent là depuis ce matin, probablement.

Je suis Jeff à travers ce labyrinthe que représente l'endroit pour moi. On passe devant plusieurs loges pour arriver dans une pancarte « Late Late Show with James Corden – Harry Styles ». Je peux sentir mon sang passer dans chacune de mes veines. Mon rythme cardiaque est multiplié par trois. J'ai une boule au ventre. Le stress est encore plus présent qu'en début d'après-midi. Celui qui m'a fait venir ici est quant à lui complètement détendu, il tape à peine sur la porte qu'il l'ouvre presque directement.

**— Hershel ! Je t'ai ramené quelqu'un.**

Quel introduction discrète Jeff ... Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se retourne immédiatement. Je peux déjà reconnaitre Lou Teasdale, James Corden, Ben Winston, Adam Pendergast, Sarah Jones, Mitch Rowland, Clare Uchima, Alex Salibian et évidement Harry Styles. Il n'y a qu'un homme que je ne reconnais absolument pas. C'est totalement dingue. Je suis complétement intimidée devant ces personnes.

 **— Je sais que je suis beau mais pas au point de perde ta langue quand même.** Intervient James pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde rigole instantanément. Nous nous présentons avec des chaleureuses poignées de mains. L'homme inconnu est en fait Harry Lambert, le styliste. Vient enfin le tour d'Harry.

 **— Ravie de te rencontrer !**  Me dit-il dans une longue accolade

**— Moi également Harry.**

J'inhale discrètement l'odeur de son parfum. Une odeur très masculine. Un mélange de vanille et de diverses autres notes olfactives. Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour ce moment aurait eu lieu. C'est complètement fou.

**— Alien de Thierry Mugler ?**

Je le regarde complétement incrédule.

**— Euh ... Oui. Tu connais tous les parfums ?**

**— Non, c'était le parfum de ma première copine quand j'avais quoi ... 15 ans ? Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.**

**— Ah d'accord. Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire le nom de ton parfum mais bon choix.**

**— Tom Ford, Tabacco Vanille.**

**— Bon assez parlé de parfum vous deux !**  Intervient Jeffrey.  **Vous allez voir Laure très souvent car elle va travailler chez nous bientôt et va s'occuper d'Harry avec moi.**

 **— Bienvenu dans l'équipe !**  

 **— Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut faire les répétitions les gars !**  Lance Ben Winston, producteur exécutif du show.

Sur le plateau tout le monde se met en place. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à dire bonjour à David Beckham et Emily Blunt (L'assistante mauvaise dans Le Diable s'habille en Prada). Nan mais c'est quoi cette journée ?! Je reste en retrait, vraiment pas dans mon milieu. Les membres de l'équipe courent partout pour que tout soit prêt pour l'enregistrement de tout à l'heure. C'est une vraie fourmilière.

Lou me rejoint pour engager la discussion.

**— Intimidée ?**

**— Ça se voit t'en que ça ?**

**— C'est toujours impressionnant au début mais on s'y fait vite.**

**— J'espère parce que là c'est complètement surréaliste. Je prends l'Eurostar pour un entretien avec Jeffrey et je me retrouve ici.**

**— L'Eurostar ? T'es française ?** Elle continue en français. **« J'adore la France ! J'adore les français »**  

**— Oui, ça doit s'attendre à s'entendre non ? Désolé si mon anglais n'est pas impeccable.**

**— Tu rigole tu parles super bien et ton accent est super mignon.**

**— Merci !**  Je la remercie, gênée par son compliment.

**— Alors dit moi. Comment t'as réussi à obtenir un entretien avec Full Stop ?**

Je me retrouve à raconter cette histoire invraisemblable pour moi. Je la trouve super cool. Je la voyais hyper superficielle. Le genre de personne qui te juge directement. Mais en fait pas du tout. Elle est hyper gentille. 

_____________

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre ! Et oui, et oui : Harry est arrivé ahah.

Cette semaine c'était les 8 ans de la constitution du groupe. Le temps passe trop vite ! Ce soir là j'ai vraiment ressenti le manque. Enfin c'est comme ça ... 

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

A très bientôt.

\- LJW 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Jeudi 8 juin 2017 – 16 h**

 

Une fois les répétitions terminées, je suis Lou vers les loges. Elle pénètre dans celle d'Harry tandis que je reste à l'extérieur.

 **— Rentre voyons.**  M'indique Lou.

**— Je ne veux pas déranger ...**

**— Ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne dérange personne ici !**  Dit une personne derrière moi.

Je reconnais immédiatement sa voix. Pour confirmer ses paroles, il pose sa main sur mon dos et me pousse légèrement pour m'inciter à rentrer. Un frisson me traverse au contact de sa main. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, c'est certain. On se retrouve à quatre à l'intérieur avec Jeffrey.

**— Harry, tu savais que Laure est française ?**

**— Vraiment ?! Je me doutais que t'étais pas anglaise ou américaine avec ton accent.** Quand Harry nous parle, il ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un contact visuel. C'est très perturbant. Surtout avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. 

**— Oui, je viens du nord de la France pour être exacte.**

**— Là où j'ai tourné le film ?**

**— Ahah oui dans cette région, j'habite à une petite heure de Dunkerque.**

**— T'es venu quand j'étais là-bas ?**

J'hoche la tête pour lui répondre, embarrassée de la tournure que prend la conversation. Le fait de travailler avec lui et que je sois une fan doit sans doute lui poser problème. Lui qui a l'habitude de bosser avec des professionnels, très compétents, il se retrouve avec une petite alternante qui vient d'une petite ville du Nord-Pas-De-Calais et qui n'a jamais travaillé dans ce domaine. Il en a de la chance.

**— Bien ! Tu as de l'expériences dans le milieu ?**

Bingo ! J'avais dit quoi ?

—  **Euh non jamais. Je serai une Alternante mais d'après ce que j'ai compris je vais devoir suivre mes cours par correspondance par moment. Mais t'inquiété, je ferai en sorte d'être la plus compétente possible. Je suivrais les indications de Jeffrey. Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour être professionnel, tu peux être rassuré de se coté là. Désolé, je te tutoie mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé. Peut-être que vous préférez que je vous vouvoie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à vous tutoyez. Vous ...**

Je me coupe dans mon monologue dû au stress quand je relève la tête et que je le vois sourire. Pourquoi il rigole ce con ?

 **—** **Détends-toi ! Je rigole. Je sais déjà tout ça, on en a déjà parlé avec Jeff. C'est cool de pouvoir former quelqu'un directement sur le terrain plutôt qu'avoir quelqu'un qui a déjà 10 ans de métier. T'auras un œil neuf. Ce qui ne fait pas de mal dans cette équipe de vieux croûtons.** Dit-il pour d'étendre l'atmosphère.  **Et s'il te plait. Arrête toute suite le vouvoiement. Je me sens encore plus vieux que l'un des deux.**  En désignant Lou et Jeffrey qui sont en pleine discussion.  **On doit avoir à peu près le même âge.**

**— Oui, j'ai eu 23 ans il y a deux semaines.**

**— Tu vois. Aller calme toi !**  Il se met derrière moi pour faire un massage des épaules.  **De l'eau ?**

**— Je veux bien, merci.**

Il revient avec deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains. Il m'en tend une que je m'empresse d'ouvrir car j'ai la bouche complètement desséché depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Il fait de même sauf que quand il a fini, il a ce petit tic de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres juste après. Il le fait d'ailleurs très souvent. Mon dieu, achevez-moi.

**— Tu rentres quand en France ?**

**— Je repars que demain, je savais pas pour combien de temps j'en avez avec Jeffrey.**

**— Tu peux dîner avec nous ce soir alors ?**

**— Euh oui, d'accord, pourquoi pas.**  Je lui réponds avec un petit sourire timide.

Suite à ça, Lou appelle Harry pour commencer à le préparer. Je m'installe dans un des canapés pour observer. Elle commence par ses cheveux. Ses gestes sont précis et rapides. On voit qu'elle a l'habitude. Elle poursuit avec le make-up. Harry Lambert entre dans la pièce au même moment.

Lorsqu'elle a réalisé le teint. Elle part s'occuper des musiciens. Le styliste sort d'une armoire un costume sur un cintre. Il est constitué d'une chemise noire ainsi que d'un pantalon et d'une veste en velours bleus. Quand je tourne la tête, je me rends compte d'Harry était en train d'enlever son T-Shirt blanc. Je bloque complètement face à son torse découvert. Mec, prévient que je sorte de la pièce ! J'avale difficilement ma salive et reprend mes esprits. Il débouclait déjà sa ceinture quand j'attrape le premier truc qu'il me vient pour me cacher le visage et surtout les yeux et mes joues très certainement rouges. Je me racle la gorge pour manifester ma présence.

**— Tu ne préviens jamais quand tu te déshabilles ?**

Il rigole à gorge déployé à ma remarque et aussi sûrement par le fait que je me cache comme je peux.

**— Désolé c'est par habitude. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais gênée. Par contre, je crois que Harry attend que tu lui passe ma chemise pour la mettre sur un cintre.**

**— Je ne sais pas où elle est ta chemise.**

**— Étonnant vu qu'elle est collée à ton visage**.

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et éloigne mes mains pour examiner ce que j'avais dans les mains. Et en effet, c'était bien son vêtement qu'il portait quelques instants auparavant. Je dirige mon regard vers eux. Ils rigolent à trois. Styles est en boxer/chaussettes au milieu de la pièce. Bien que cette vision soit plus d'appréciable, je referme mes paupières et tends la chemise bleue vers l'intéressé.

Comment ne pas être intimidée par le fait d'avoir Harry Styles simplement vêtu d'un boxer devant les yeux ? Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte l'effet qu'il produit. Il me fait de l'effet ? Franchement, oui. On ne peut pas nier qu'il est magnifique. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est autant convoité par la gent féminine mais également par des hommes.

 **— T'as fini ?** Je demande finalement.

**— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais. Il n'y a rien de très compromettant tu sais.**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il a revêtu son pantalon qu'il termine de fermer en étant face au miroir. Je peux encore voir le haut de son corps dénudé. Dans le reflet, je vois ses différents tatouages : le papillon, les deux feuilles de fougères, les deux hirondelles et pleins d'autres sur ses bras, épaules, ... Je dérive vers son dos légèrement musclé et laissant apparaître ses os. Mon regard remonte au fur et à mesure.

Je croise, après avoir repris mes esprits, les yeux verts d'Harry à travers le miroir. Il me regarde à travers se dernier avec un léger sourire et en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, certainement pour pas se tordre de rire.

Merde, il m'a vu le reluquer. Il fait chaud ici, non ? Ils ont mis le chauffage à fond c'est pas possible. Allez Laure, cherche quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Je me racle la gorge.

**— Hum ! David Beckham a l'air aussi sympa en vrai qu'à la télévision.**

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Cette fois, il ne se retient pas de rire en s'apercevant que je voulais simplement passée à autre chose.

**— Oui, il est super. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est un de mes amis.**

Le silence rempli une nouvelle fois la pièce. Quelle cruche. Comment j'ai pu oublier le fait que Harry et David était amis avant de dire ça ? Le calme est vite brisé car il est l'heure de l'enregistrement. Tout le monde se dirige vers la grande salle où se trouve le plateau. Les techniciens installent les micros-cravates. Et enfin, le show peut commencer.

Je suis installée sur le côté avec Lou, Harry Lambert, Jeff et les 5 musiciens. James Corden fait son job, les interviews de David et Emily Blunt se déroule normalement. James se retrouve seul et annonce les invités de la semaine prochaine quand le téléphone sur le bureau sonne. Harry débarque sur scène. Les fans présents crient dès qu'il apparaît. Il salut le public avant de se diriger vers le téléphone pour prendre le faux appel. Il joue impeccablement son rôle. Quand vient la fin de la conversation, il dit pleins de « Bye Bye » comme s'il ne voulait pas raccrocher. En repartant, il remercie le public et lance pleins de bisous avec ses mains. Et James annonce qu'il va chanter sur le Rooftop. L'émission se poursuit avec une reprise de « Romeo & Juliet » version 2.0 par Emily et James.

Il est 20h30 environ quand Harry doit chanter Two Ghosts sur le toit. Le ciel est assez noir et nuageux. L'effet va rendre super bien à l'image. Nous avons dû nous rendre dans le local pour ne laisser qu'un caméra-man avec eux. Je suis un peu déçu car on ne peux rien entendre ni voir. Mais bon, je peux pas vraiment me plaindre avec cette journée de dingue.

Une fois terminée, nous ressortons dehors pour faire des photos. Puis vient enfin l'heure de repartir. Une fois nos affaires récupérer dans les loges, nous disons en revoir au staff technique.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Jeudi 8 juin 2017 – 21h15**

 

D'après ce que j'ai compris il y a uniquement James, Jeffrey, Mitch et Alex qui nous accompagne. Je vais me retrouver toute seule au milieu de 5 mecs. Merci du soutient les filles. A l'arrière de Westminster Central Hall, dans la petite rue interdite au public pour l'occasion, les deux britanniques du groupe (aka Harry et James Corden) se mettent d'accord sur un restaurant situé dans le quartier de Hampstead. Alex décide de monter avec James tandis que nous, nous allons avec Harry. Plus nous avançons, plus nous nous rapprochons d'une Range Rover de couleur noir. 

**— Laure, tu montes devant ?**

—  **Ok**

Naturellement je me dirige vers à gauche. Sauf que quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve devant le volant de la voiture.

 **— Si tu voulais conduire, fallait le dire.**  Me dit Harry.

Je m'empresse de faire le tour de la voiture, en passant devant le propriétaire de cette dernière qui m'ouvre gentiment la portière pour que je puisse m'installer. Je le remercie avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Un vrai gentleman. Quand il se place conducteur, il a encore un sourire en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer.

**— Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude des voitures anglaises.**

**— Je m'en suis douté.**

Nous venions à peine de nous mettre en route quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Je regarde de qui proviens l'appel. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux en leur disant que c'était ma mère et que je devais répondre. Comme je l'ai pensé, elle est en panique totale car je lui ai pas donné de nouvelles. Je lui explique dans les grandes lignes pourquoi j'ai pas pu lui téléphoner auparavant. Elle a vite compris que je pouvais pas en dire plus car ils n'étaient pas loin.

Certes aucuns des occupants de la voiture ne parlent français mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent que je parle d'eux.

Durant le coup de téléphone, je ne peux résister, de temps en temps, à regarder dans la direction d'Harry. Il est concentré sur la route et tient le volant qu'avec une seul main. Les lumières des rues londoniennes se reflètent sur son visage laissant apparaître sa mâchoire anguleuse. Faut que j'arrête de l'observer comme ça.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes l'appel prend fin sur les avertissements de mère me disant de faire attention à moi.

 **—**   **Désolé**.

**— Tout va bien ?**

**— Oui, oui, elle s'est inquiété parce que je lui avais pas encore donné de mes nouvelles.**

Ils répondent seulement d'un hochement de tête presque coordonné. Nous arrivons à destination quinze minutes plus tard. De l'extérieur c'est très chaleureux. Harry passe devant pour finalement me tenir la porte et me laissé passer. Je lui souris. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ça. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aucun homme de mon age ne l'a jamais fait. L'intérieur de l'établissement est très simple avec des tables en bois, des chaises dans la même matière et des banquettes. La lumière est très légère, pas agressive.

On nous conduit vers une table à l'étage supérieur. Je suis installée sur la banquette entre Harry sur ma droite et Alex sur ma gauche. Devant, sur les chaises, il y a donc dans l'ordre Mitch, James et Jeffrey.

C'est quand on me donne la carte quand je me rends compte que :

**— Vous avez fait exprès de choisir un restaurant français ?**

**—**   **Un peu, je vais pas souvent dans les restos français donc c'était l'occasion.**  Me dit James.

 **— Pareil ! Et portant j'adore la cuisine française.**  Ajoute Harry.

 **— Bon la française, tu nous conseille une bouteille de vin ?**  Me demande Alex

**— Alors là, vous êtes mal tombé. Je m'y connais pas du tout.**

**— Choisi, je suis sûr que tes origines ne te feront pas défauts.**

**— Blanc ou rouge ?**

Et là c'est la cacophonie à table entre ceux qui disent vouloir du blanc et d'autres du rouge. Je regarde la carte des vins. Certes, il y a des appellations que je connais comme « Pinot noir », « Bordeaux », « Sauvignon Blanc » mais sans plus. J'aime boire un verre de vin blanc mais ça s'arrête là. Bon, il faut faire un choix.

 **— Vous avez choisi ?**  Nous demande un serveur

 **— On va prendre une bouteille de « _Saint Emilion, Château Haut Pezat de 2014_  » et une bouteille de «  _Sauvignon Blanc Bergerac, Château Laulerie de 2017_  », s'il vous plaît. **Dit-je avec un peu d'hésitation et regardant les réactions du serveur mais il ne laisse rien transparaître.

 **— Et un « _Saucisson sec_  ».** Ajoute Harry.

**— D'accord, je vous apporte ça de suite. En attendant je vous laisse choisir vos plats.**

La carte est entièrement en anglais et je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt du mal à comprendre certaines choses. C'est quoi des « Cod Goujons » ? Bon je vais prendre un « veal escalope », je pense que c'est du veau. Et en accompagnement c'est quoi des « French beans » ? Des « Beans c'est des haricots blancs à la tomate que les anglais mangent mais en quoi c'est « french » ?

Je me penche à l'oreille de mon voisin de droite et lui demande :

**— C'est quoi des « French beans » ?**

**— Euh c'est tu sais les longs haricots de couleur vert.** Me répond Harry

 **— Oh des « _Haricots verts_  » ! **Je lui dis en français.  **Et des « Braised minted peas » ?**

**— « Peas » c'est des petits légumes ronds et ils sont aussi de couleur vert. Là ils sont cuits avec de la menthe.**

**— Ah d'accord des « _petits pois_  ». Avec de la menthe ?! En France, on en met pas dans les petits pois.**

**— Nan, en fait c'est quelque chose d'assez populaire en Angleterre.**

Quand le serveur revient avec les deux bouteilles, il nous sert avant de prendre nos commandes. Avec mon veau j'ai donc décidé d'essayer les fameux petits pois à la menthe.

J'ai apparemment fait un excellent choix pour le vin. Et c'est vrai que le vin blanc que j'ai dans mon verre est délicieux et frais.

J'apprend à connaître un peu tout le monde. James est très sympa, il fait rire tout le monde. Il est dans la vie comme il est à la télévision. Alex nous dit qu'il part demain pour Paris avec sa copine, Nichola si j'ai bien compris. Ils vont passer le weekend là-bas et il compte la demander en mariage. C'est trop mignon. Jeffrey et Mitch repartent déjà à Los Angeles demain matin. Harry part la semaine prochaine pour un mariage à Majorque. 

 **— Parles nous de toi Laure ? Tu fais quoi comme études ?**  Demande James 

 **— Comme vous le savez déjà je viens du nord de la France. J'ai 23 ans. J'ai obtenu ma licence l'année dernière et je voulais continuer en Master directement mais aucune entreprise ne m'a accepté.** Harry tourne son regard vers moi. **J'ai eu des entretiens pourtant mais à chaque fois ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Je connais pas les réelles raisons des réponses négatives, bien que j'ai mon avis sur ça. Mais maintenant et grâce à Jeffrey, et également à Harry d'une façon, je vais pouv** **oir faire ce que je veux depuis un an maintenant, mon master en management.**

 **— C'est quoi les raisons à ton avis ?** Approfondi Jeff.

**— Discrimination physique. Légalement c'est interdit par la loi donc ils ne peuvent pas prendre cette excuse pour ne pas me prendre alors à la place ils me répondent que mon profil ne correspond pas. Mais je vois pas en quoi il ne peux pas correspondre quand ce qu'ils cherchent c'est un alternant en master spécialisé dans le management. Et cela au moins une centaine de fois.**

**— C'est dégueulasse ! Franchement, tu devrait leurs répondre d'aller se faire foutre. Je le ferais si j'étais à ta place.** Me dit Alex.

 **—** **En plus, on peux pas dire que t'es horrible à regarder. Sincèrement.** Ajoute mon deuxième voisin, me fessant rougir.

**— J'ai l'habitude. Depuis que je suis petite c'est comme ça. Enfin bref, passons à autres chose si vous voulez bien.**

Le repas ce poursuit dans une ambiance détendue. Je pensais pas aussi bien m'entendre avec chacun d'eux. 

Le dîner touche à sa fin avec un délicieux dessert, une crêpe au chocolat et aux pralines avec des bananes caramélisées. Harry ne s'est pas senti gêné pour me piquer des bananes dans mon assiette. J'ai bien évidemment protesté en lui tapant l'épaule. 

**— Hé ! Si tu voulais des bananes, il fallait prendre la même chose.**

Voyant que ça l'amusait , je l'ai laisse faire.

 **— Tu veux de la** **«**   **crème brûlée**   **» ?**

 **— Tu veux qu'on échange en fait** **?**    **  
**

Son sourire voulait tout dire. Je me retrouve maintenant à manger le dessert déjà entamé d'Harry.

Quand l'addition est arrivée, c'est lui qui a insisté pour régler la note pour tout le monde. Tout le monde, moi y compris, a riposté ayant tous des arguments différents. 

 Ils sont finalement comme tous le monde. Millionnaires, enfin surtout Harry, James et Jeffrey, ou pas, ils se disputent pour payer la note.  

**— Laure, ton hôtel est loin d'ici ?**

**— Je sais pas du tout, je sais jusque que c'est en face du musée d'histoire naturelle.**

**— Ah oui quand même ! Je vais te conduire.**  Il se retourne vers Mitch et Jeff.  **Les gars, je vous donne mes clés vous rentrez sans moi.**

**— Nan mais Harry t'en fait pas. Je peux prendre un Uber ou un Taxi, il a pas de problème.**

**— J'habite à 10 minutes d'ici, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls.**

Je souffle un coup, résignée, en le remerciant. Je le vois au même moment se concentrer sur son téléphone. Je dis au revoir un tout le monde. Je termine par Jeffrey.

**— Jeffrey, merci encore pour l'entretien.**

**— Pas de quoi, je suis sûr que tu feras du super bon boulot.**

Je lui fais un dernier « hug » avant de me diriger vers la voiture, sans me tromper cette fois. Une fois sur la route, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Il ne parle pas, ne sourit plus, il a perdu sa bonne humeur d'un coup. Il parait même ailleurs. Le silence qui règne dans le véhicule est assez bizarre. Je n'ose pas engager la conversation pendant un long moment. 

**— Harry ?** **Ça va ? Je te sens tendu depuis qu'on est sorti du restaurant.**

Je le vois se tendre et agripper un peu plus le volant. Il souffle un coup et dit :

**— Ouais, c'est juste que ... Je vais pas te déranger avec mes histoires.**

**— Arrête ! Tu ne m'ennuie absolument pas.**

**— On se connaît à peine, je vais pas te ...**

**— Harry.** Dit-je doucement.

**— On est arrivés.  
**

**— Tu veux monter pour en discuter ?  
**

Je peux voir ses yeux larmoyants. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Il fini par souffler et hocher la tête.

Je descend de la Range Rover et récupère ma valise dans le coffre. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. La réceptionniste relève la tête de son écran et me salut en me regardant avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent en voyant la personne derrière moi. 

 **—**   **Monsieur Styles, que puis-je faire pour vous.**

Je rêve où elle fait semblant de pas m'avoir vu d'un coup ?

**— Bonsoir, rien merci. Mais Mlle Carré voudrait récupérer sa carte de chambre. N'est-ce-pas Laure ?**

**— Oui bien évidement. Carré vous m'avez dit.** Dit-elle en cherchant dans son ordinateur. **Une réservation pour nuit. Tenez mademoiselle, je me suis permise de vous surclasser. Au lieu d'une chambre classique, vous avez le Deluxe Studio. Cadeau de l'établissement. Je vous accompagne vers votre chambre.**

Dans l'assesseur, Harry ne peux s'empêche de sourire de la situation. Pour ma part, j'ai encore les dents contre cette femme. Elle m'a complètement snobé en voulant s'occuper d'Harry et est, par la suite, devenue toute gentille en comprenant qu'on se connaissait. Comment peut-on traiter des clients aussi différemment. C'est un vrai manque de professionnalisme. 

 **— Voici votre suite, passez un bon séjour chez nous Mademoiselle Carré.** Dit-elle en repartant. 

Je découvre cette suite, plus que convenable. Elle est magnifique. Le salon communique directement avec la chambre avec salle de bain attenante. Le tout est moderne et super bien décoré.  

 **—**   **Je suis certaine quand sans toi j'aurais eu ma chambre classique. T'as vu comment elle s'est comportée ?!**

 **— C'est un des avantages à être connu.** En s'étalant dans le lit.

**—  Alors tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?  
**

**— C'est Robin, mon beau-père.**  Il s'arrête de parler quelque instant.  **Personne n'est au courant en dehors de la famille et des amis. Il ... On lui a diagnostiqué un cancer il y a quelque temps. Il y a un peu plus de dix mois maintenant. Il a subi des chimiothérapies et des radiothérapies mais au fils du temps ...** Il reprend une pause. Sa voix et de plus en plus enroué.  **les médecins se sont aperçus que des métastases se sont formées un peu partout. Le verdict a été clair : cancer généralisé. Plus rien est efficace pour le guérir.**

**— Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible ! Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry.**

**— Au restaurant, j'ai reçu un message de ma mère qui me disait que son état continu à se dégrader.**

**— Il est sous morphine ?**

**— Mouais comme tu sais ça ?**

**— Ma grand-mère est décédée d'un cancer, il y a bientôt 5 ans. Et elle était sous morphine. Elle avait des sucettes qui lui calmait presque immédiatement les douleurs en complément de la morphine habituelle.**

**— Il a pas ça, je vais en parler avec ma mère. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien.**

**— Les médecins, ils le trouvent comment ?**

**— Ils sont assez pessimistes. Selon eux, il lui reste peut-être un mois ou deux.**

**— Et ta mère ? Elle doit être terriblement mal.**

**— Face un lui et face à nous, elle veut faire la femme forte.**

**— C'est pas très bon qu'elle retient ses sentiments de cette façon. Quand ...**  Je cherche mes mots, c'est toujours délicat de parler de ce genre de chose.  **le pire va arriver, c'est risque de tomber très bas.**

**— Je sais, je pense la même chose mais elle a toujours été comme ça.**

Je lui parle de mon expérience, si on peut dire ça comme ça, avec ma grand-mère maternelle. Dès que je finissais les cours au lycée, je fonçais directement à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée. C'était un période terrible pour moi. J'étais très proche d'elle.

Harry me parlait de Robin et d'Anne, sa mère. Je pense que ça lui fait du bien d'en parler et de pouvoir extériorisé ce qu'il ressent. 

J'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il doit être au alentour d'une heure du matin maintenant.

**— Merci de m'avoir écouté.**

Il s'avance le haut de son corps pour pouvoir me faire un câlin. Au début surpris, je lui caresse finalement le dos afin de le réconforter.

**— De rien voyons, c'est normal. Si tu as envie de parler n'hésite pas, je serais là si tu as besoin.**

**— Allez, tu dois être fatiguée. Je vais te laissé. Bonne nuit à toi.**

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte où il me fait la bise. 

**— Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry. Fait attention sur la route.**

**— T'inquiète me répond t-il en avançant dans le couloir.  
**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Sa démarche est assuré et élégante. Et ses fesses .... Roh ferme-la Laure ! 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mercredi 21 juin 2018 – 9h**

 

Voilà presque deux semaines que j'étais à Londres. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi le lendemain, j'ai subi un interrogatoire par ma mère. Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais prise chez Full Stop et que je m'occuperais presque essentiellement de Harry Styles, elle était tout de même contente pour moi, chose qui m'a étonné.

Elle sait évidement qui il était. Quand votre fille vous met du One Direction à fond dans la maison, je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire sans connaître les membres du groupe.

Cependant, lorsque je lui ai dit que je serais obligée de partir en tournée et en déplacement avec lui, c'est le ciel qui lui ai tombé sur la tête. Elle qui avait déjà eu du mal avec le fait que j'aille à Londres, me voilà à lui dire que je vais faire le tour du monde. J'ai même cru à un moment qu'elle fessait une crise cardiaque.

Le même jour, lorsque j'étais dans mon lit tranquillement en train de regarder un épisode de 13 Reasons Why sur Netflix, mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner comme jamais.

**_ Flashback _ **

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'arrête pas. J'ai pleins de notifications twitter et instagram qui s'affichent. Il est tellement bouillant, pauvre Iphone, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'attrape mon PC et me connecte rapidement sur twitter. J'ai pas le temps de chercher bien loin car dès que j'ai ouvert la page plusieurs compte source indique que «  _ **Harry Styles has just followed on Instagram and Twitter @LaureCarre**_ » (= Harry Styles vient de suivre sur Instagram et Twitter @LaureCarre) avec des captures d'écran du compte d'Harry qui suit effectivement le mien.

Je vais pas mentir, pendant des années, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il le fasse. Tous les fans en rêvent. La preuve, des tas de personnes, dont des fans que je connais pour les avoir rencontrés lors des concerts par exemple, m'ont félicité. Ils me demandent également comment ça se fait qu'il m'a suivi d'un coup.

Je me rends sur son compte où je vois pour la première fois le « vous suit ». Je clique sur l'endroit pour envoyer un message et je vois qu'en fait, il m'a déjà écrit.

_**· Salut Laure, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es bien rentrée. Je voulais encore te remercier pour hier mais je me suis aperçu que j'avais pas de moyen de te contacter. J'ai heureusement trouvé tes réseaux sociaux. H** _

**_· Coucou ! Oui ça va, je suis très bien rentrée. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. C'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment penser à ce détail sur le moment. On aurait pu échanger nos mails._ **

**_· Nos mails ? J'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus simple et rapide : nos numéros de téléphone._ **

**_· Ahah t'es direct. T'as pas peur de donner ton numéro comme ça._ **

**_· D'une manière ou d'une autre tu l'auras à un moment donné. Comment un manager ne peut avoir le numéro de l'artiste qu'il/elle s'occupe ?_ **

**_ Fin du flashback _ **

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à avoir le numéro d'Harry Styles dans mon téléphone. Depuis ce jour nous nous échangeons régulièrement des messages. On prend des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre. Je me renseigne surtout sur l'état de santé de son beau-père, Robin.

Aujourd'hui je passe la journée avec Fanny. Elle a fini ses examens vendredi dernier, elle est donc de retour dans la région pour la semaine avant de repartir pour un stage dans un cabinet d'avocats parisiens. Je suis contente et très fière d'elle.

Il est déjà 10h30, il faut vraiment que je me mette en route pour Lille sinon je vais être en retard.

**.....**

**— Laure !!**

Je suis actuellement un petit bistro lillois et je vois Fanny se lever de sa chaise en me fessant signe. J'accours vers elle pour la prendre sa mes bras.

 **— Mon dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps !**  Dit-je, très émue de la revoir.

**— Tu sais pas comment ça me fait plaisir de te voir.**

**— Alors raconte-moi, comment se sont passés tes examens ?** Je lui demande en prenant place.

Malgré le fait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis presque un an et la distance entre nous deux c'était comme si rien n'était. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Nous avons passé quatre années ensemble sans se lâcher. Oui quatre ans car nous avons redoublé notre dernière année de licence.

Une fois nos repas avalés, nous nous mettons en marche vers Euralille, le centre commercial le plus proche.

**— Alors dit moi, madame je-vais-travailler-avec-Harry-Styles, pas trop excitée ?**

**— M'en parle pas. T'as pas idée à quel point je suis impatiente de commencer. D'ailleurs, il veut que je vienne à l'avant-première de Dunkirk le mois prochain.**

**— Attend, attend. Quoi ?! T'es en contact avec lui et tu m'as rien dit ?**

Fanny est une vraie curieuse, elle aime tout savoir.

**— Euh ... oui. Enfin on se donne de nos nouvelles de temps en temps.**

**— Rien de plus normal. Non mais Laure, moi si j'avais le numéro d'Ed Sheeran, je serais dans tous mes états.**

**— Sauf que là, je vais bosser avec lui. Je vais le voir limite tous les jours en tournée.**

**— En tournée ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ?**

**— Je serais Tour Manager sur sa tournée mondiale l'année prochaine.**

**— Mais c'est génial ! Bon aller, il faut te trouver une tenue pour cette avant-première !**

C'est de cette façon que Laure m'a entraîné dans divers magasins. A chaque fois, elle me propose des choses que je porte pas d'habitude et pas du tout à ma taille. Des robes de diverses couleurs du blanc en passant par le rouge. J'ai pas non plus envie de paraître comme un gros marshmallow. Elle a l'air complètement désespéré. J'aimerais pouvoir porter ce que je veux mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Je me met en réalité beaucoup d'obstacles.

Mon poids n'a pas été simple à porter notamment au collège et au lycée. Certes j'avais quelques amis mais je voyais bien les autres me regarder de travers à mon passage. Avec une timidité maladive, j'ai tiré le gros lot. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais à ma place. Je me sens toujours mal dans ma peau. Je suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps.

**— Lau, regarde-moi ça !**

Elle me montre une robe noire longue et avec des longues manches. J'aime pas du tout.

**— Si même en noir tu veux pas, je rends les armes. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est pénible de faire du shopping avec toi.**

Durant cette virée,  je me suis tout de même achetée un nouveau parfum chez Sephora, Black Opium de Yves Saint Laurent. J'ai fini Alien il a quelques jours. J'ai également pris un Jean coupe un peu boyfriend avec des déchirures chez H&M et une paire de sandale à talon noire chez Zara. Enfin pas 12cm de talon hein, un petit 5cm c'est déjà pas mal.

Fann, elle a dévalisé les boutiques. Elle adore ça, on ne l'arrête plus quand elle s'y met.

Nous étions en route vers le parking où nous avons laissé nos voitures quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Je sors ce dernier de ma poche et je me stop directement en voyant l'interlocuteur qui essai de me joindre. Je relève la tête pour voir Fanny qui m'interroge du regard. Je lui montre mon téléphone en lui disant :

**— C'est bizarre on se téléphone jamais. C'est toujours par message.**

Elle hoche les épaules et me dit que c'est peut-être important.

**— Allo ?**

Sur le moment pas de réponse.

**— Harry, ça va ?**

A ma question, je l'entends éclater en larme. Le son qui sort de sa bouche est déchirant. J'ai une boule au ventre et à la gorge. Je pense avoir compris la raison de son appel. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Robin. J'éclairci ma gorge pour prendre la parole.

 **— Harry ...**  Je souffle un coup.  **C'est Robin ?**

Entre deux sanglots il me confirmer mon intuition. C'est terrible ce qu'il arrive à sa famille.

**— Je suis désolé Harry. Toutes mes condoléances à toi et ta famille.**

Je perçois à travers le téléphone qu'il a du mal à respirer tellement ses pleurs sont intense.

 **— Héhé ! Respire ! Inspire et expire.**  (Dit-je en soufflant fortement pour qu'il comprenne. Il fait la même chose à plusieurs reprises.)

**— Laure, c'est tellement dur. J'aurais dû être avec lui le plus possible. J'aurais dû être avec lui ce week-end au lieu d'être à ce putain de mariage.**

**— Je sais, je sais ... Tu pouvais pas deviner Harry. C'est pas une chose que l'on peut prévoir malheureusement. Mais le principal c'est que t'étais avec lui durant ses derniers instants. Il n'est pas parti seul. Je le connaissais pas mais je suis certaine qu'il était et qu'il sera toujours fière de toi de là où il est.** (Je m'arrête.)  **Et ta mère ?**

**— Elle est anéantie. Elle voulait pas le lâcher pour que les pompes funèbres le prennent en charge. Elle ... Une heure avant qu'il parte, il a eu une dose d'Actiq, la sucette de morphine. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est parti sans souffrir. Avant que je t'appel, elle m'a demandé de te remercier.**

**— Qu'il soit parti sans douleur c'est un bon chose. Vous avez pas à me remercier surtout dans un moment comme ça.**

**— Laure, je peux te demander un service ?**

**— Bien évidement.**

**— Tu peux écrire le communiqué de presse ? Ni moi, ni Jeffrey, ni Bruce, ni personne n'a la force et l'envie de faire ça.**

**— Euh oui, pas de soucis. Je rentre chez moi et je prépare ça.**

**— C'est pas urgent, ce serait pour demain. On a encore de la famille et des amis à prévenir. Je te remercie ! Je demanderais à Jeffrey qu'il t'envoi les informations.**

**— Arrête de ma remercier. N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin je suis là.**

C'est ainsi que l'appel prend fin. Je le retrouve face au regard interrogateur de mon amie légèrement plus loin.

**— Laure ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**— Je dois y aller. Je ... Harry vient de perdre son beau-père.**

**— Oh mon dieu c'est affreux ! Il était malade ?**

**— Cancer ... S'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne. L'information sort seulement demain. Il m'a demandé d'écrire le communiqué.**

**— Tu veux que je dise ça à qui voyons.**

On se prend un moment dans les bras avant de se séparer pour retourner dans nos voitures respectives. Sur la route, je ne pense qu'à ça. 

Robin n'avait que 57 ans. Ils pensaient tous pouvoir fêter son 58iéme anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Son dernier, ils le savaient. Mais malheureusement, la mort, cette chose horrible mais qui fait partie du cycle de la vie, l'a rattrapé. 

Grâce à la médiatisation d'Harry, en tant que fan, nous avons connaissances de quelques informations comme les noms des membres de la famille. C'est comme ça que je peux penser à Anne Twist, sa femme, à Gemma Styles et Harry Styles, ses beaux-enfants, à Mike Twist, son fils, et à Amy Twist, sa fille, avec son petit garçon, Archie.

Naturellement, je repense à ma grand-mère. Elle vivait avec moi et mes parents depuis toujours, ma mère ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle était mes deux yeux. J'étais inconsolable lorsqu'elle nous a quitté. Les morts sont trop souvent oubliés. Peut-être pas la première année mais les suivantes c'est certain.Personnellement, j'y arrive pas. Et surtout, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

J'imagine très bien dans quel état la famille Twist/Styles doit être. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent à ce moment même.

**.....**

 

Sur le canapé devant mon écran, Word ouvert, je cherche les mots. Je sais vraiment comment m'y prendre. Dois-je seulement faire l'annonce et basta. Ou alors je dois parler un peu de lieu. Étonnamment c'est finalement avec les conseils de ma mère à mes coté, que je trouve les mots.

_« **Communiqué de presse du 22 juin 2017**_

_C'est avec une immense tristesse que nous vous annonçons que le beau-père de Harry Styles, Robin Twist, est malheureusement décédé cette semaine après une longue bataille contre le cancer. La famille demande de l'intimité durant ce moment._

_Monsieur Twist est décédé hier, le 21 juin 2017. Il aurait eu 58 ans la semaine prochaine (27 juin 2017)._

_Il était un homme bienveillant, souriant et courageux. Il restera dans la tête et dans le cœur de toutes les personnes qu'il a eu la possibilité de rencontrer._

_Ce communiqué est fait en accord et à la demande de la famille._

_Nous pensons notamment à Anne, Mike, Amy, Gemma, Harry et Archie dans ce moment._

_L'équipe présente ses sincères condoléance et se joint à eux dans cette douloureuse épreuve._

_Full Stop Management_  »

Bien évidemment ce dernier est rédigé en anglais.

 **— Pense à envoyer des fleurs de la part de la famille.**  Dit-elle en quittant le canapé.

J'avais même pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai qu'envoyé des fleurs c'est la moindre de chose même si je me doute qu'il risque pas d'en manquer. J'envoie un message à Harry pour savoir où Robin repose dans l'attente de son inhumation. La réponse arrive : Un salon funéraire situé à Holmes Chapel.

Maintenant faut-il encore que je trouve un fleuriste sur Holmes Chapel qui accepte un paiement à distance.

Niveau choix je suis pas gâtée car il y a seulement deux petits fleuristes dans cette petite ville. J'opte pour « HC Flowers » car il est légèrement mieux noté. J'attrape le premier téléphone qui me viens en mains, celui de ma mère, et je compose le numéro. Une femme me répond quelques secondes plus tard.

**— Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, se serait pour savoir si je peux commander et faire livrer une composition florale.**

**— Oui aucun souci.**

**— Par contre, c'est possible de faire le paiement à distance, j'habite pas du tout dans le secteur.**

**— Oui avec les terminaux de paiement c'est possible de faire ça. Il me faut jusque quelques informations.**

**— Super !**

**— Dites-moi, c'est pour un événement en particulier.**

**— Un décès. Quelques d'entièrement blanc c'est possible ?**

**— Bien évidemment. Nous devons livrer la fleur où ?**

**— Chez les pompes funéraires Peter Forshaw.**

**— Oooh d'accord je vois. Je vais être obligé de raccrocher mademoiselle. Bonne fin de journée.**

Non mais elle est pas bien ? Il lui a pris quoi d'un coup ? Elle me raccroche au nez alors que je lui commande des fleurs ? Ils sont drôlement aimables là-bas.

Décidée à ne rien lâcher, je recompose le numéro immédiatement.

**— Re-bonjour, vous venez de me raccrocher au nez.**

**— Ecoutez, Holmes chapel est une petite ville et tout le monde est déjà au courant mais vous je sais pas comment vous avez su. En tout cas je vous prie de nous laisser tranquille ainsi que la famille de Monsieur Twist.**

**— Non mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**— Je comprends parfaitement ça que vous fessait mademoiselle.**

**— Nan mais c'est Monsieur Styles qui m'a prévenu. Vous me croyez folle pour faire ce genre de chose sinon ?!**

—  **Mais bien-sûr ! J'aurai tout entendu.**  J'entends au loin la cloche de la boutique signifiant que quelqu'un vient de passer la porte. Puis j'entends avec difficulté ce qu'elle dit ensuite. Elle a surement mis sa mise sur le micro du combiné téléphonique.  **Anne, Harry, je suis à vous toute suite.**

Harry ! C'est lui qui vient d'entrer chez le fleuriste. C'est le destin qui me sauve la vie. Même si les circonstances ne sont pas propices à le déranger. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**— Mademoiselle, ...**

**— Laisser moi parler. C'est monsieur Styles qui vient d'entrer dans votre boutique. Demandé lui directement s'il me connait. Je suis Laure Carré.**

**— Il en est hors de question !**

Pendant qu'elle me sort ces dernières phrases, j'attrape mon téléphone posé plus loin sur la table base et appel Harry.

**— Allo ?**

**— Oui Harry, c'est Laure. Désolé de te déranger pour quelque d'aussi futile mais tu peux dire à cette fleuriste de me laisser commandé ma putain de fleur ? S'il te plait. Ça fait bien 10 minutes que je me bats avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle vient de me raccrocher au nez pour la deuxième fois.**

**— Euh ... oui bien sûr. Barbara, t'as eu quelqu'un au téléphone pour une commande ?**

**— Oui, une fan. Je sais pas comme elle est ...**

**— C'est pas une fan. Laure est une amie et ma manager.**

**— Ohh excuse-moi ! Je pensais ... Tu peux lui dire que je la rappellerais dés que j'ai terminer avec vous. Son numéro est affiché dans le téléphone.**

**— T'as entendu ?**

**— Oui merci ! Encore désolé du dérangement. Oh fait ! J'ai fini le communiqué. Je te l'envoie pour confirmation ou je demande à Jeffrey ?**

**— Non, non, en plus il doit être à l'aéroport à ce moment même. Je veux le lire avant. Tu m'envoie ça ce soir s'il te plait ?**

**— Pas de soucis. Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Courage. Bisous.**

Plus tard après des milliers d'excuses de la fleuriste, j'ai enfin pu lui passer ma commande : une composition entièrement blanche et une carte au nom de ma famille.

 

**Jeudi 22 juin 2018 – 9h30**

 

Cette nuit, je l'ai passé à me retourner dans mon lit, dans mes pensées.

Dans la soirée hier, j'ai eu l'accord d'Harry pour le communiqué de presse. J'ai apparemment trouvé les bons mots selon lui.

Aujourd'hui c'est donc le jour où je dois informée la presse. On m'a envoyé mes identifiants personnels de chez Full Stop ainsi que l'adresse mail du Daily Mail, un grand journal britannique lu par des milliers de personnes.

Je fais très simple en envoyant seulement le PDF à 10h.

L'article ne tarde pas à être publié, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Immédiatement les réactions des fans se font entendre sur les réseaux sociaux. Beaucoup de personnes sont choqués car ils n'étaient pas au courant que Robin était malade. Beaucoup de messages de soutiens pour la famille et les amis.

Je poste également mon petit message sur le réseau à l'oiseau bleu.

 **LaureCarre :**   _Mes pensées et mes prières sont avec vous dans cette épreuve. #RIPRobinTwist http://dailym.ai/2tRml68_

Les garçons ne tardent pas non plus à écrire des petits messages. Liam et Niall avec un message et la photo de Robin et Anne ensemble sur Instagram. Louis avec deux tweets.

Mais l'image qui me choque personnellement durant la journée, c'est la publication de deux photos avec des fans à Holmes Chapel. On voit clairement les yeux larmoyant d'Harry malgré le petit sourire qu'il essaie de faire pour la photo. Je reconnais l'endroit. La photo a été prise pas loin du fleuriste d'hier, à coté de l'église et juste en face des pompes funèbres où le corps de Robin repose.

Ces images me font terriblement mal. Malgré sa peine et sa douleur il pense qu'en même aux fans. Quelle idée de prendre une photo avec lui durant cette période. Certes les fans ont l'air très jeunes. Mais la mère qui est avec eux aurait pu réfléchir. Je comprend pas.


End file.
